


Vengeful White Day

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Chocolate, Confusion, Consequences, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Miscommunication, Multi, Sequel, White Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Definitely a sequel to Askance Valentine]Dr. Weil just wanted to rule Neo Arcadia and exact vengeance.Everyone else... They have their own priorities.Trying to matchmake Copy X and Omega, X will soon regret not focusing on his last ship from the previous story.





	1. Vengeful Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You should read the first part of this series... The chapter's titles will be used. :3
> 
> Anyways, I had to delete another story because of this... I can't seem to take Zero and X seriously for some strange reason.
> 
> Anyways, expect an alteration of the MMZ3 skit hehehe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Short prologue of the story... X and Ciel talk and the female finally influences X to head over Zero's area.
> 
> Zero mourns and X fixes the problem with a kiss. Now Zero wants vengeance and X is in denial.

[X's POV]

 

"Oh X. I didn't notice you there..." Ciel smiled, taking a seat and offering a sea for the guest. X analyzed his daughter. The teenager’s eye bags are prominent and her movements sluggish.

“ _You should be resting today Ciel._ _We already proved your energy system is a success._ ” X advised, staring at the researcher with a stern look. “ _You aren’t a reploid to work twenty four-seven._ ”

“I wish I was...” Ciel sighed, head resting on the seat head. X floated to her side and smoothed her hair. X exhaled, removing his hand and sitting on the table.

“ _Ciel. We need to talk about something._ ” X knew the scientist was already researching a new field of reploid revival after learning of his body’s destruction. Reploid or human, to alter a body into a mix of both would lead to several ethical issues. ‘ _Ciel…_ ’

 

‘ ** _Why is she just as stubborn as Zero?!_ ’**

 

“What is it?” Ciel looked at her guardian with curious eyes. X felt hesitant, but he had to bring it up. _Who else will?_ X spoke, eyes wandering to see a container hidden under the stack of papers. “ _I_ _’d like to talk about your next project_ _..._ ”

“Speaking about my project, have you seen Zero?” Ciel interrupted the cyber elf by pulling out a small box. Showing it to X, X doesn’t understand why he feels anxious just by staring at that box? However, Ciel’s eyes have brightened exponentially.

“Can you give this to him for me? I know he’s in his missions somewhere, but I believe this can help greatly.” Ciel smiled, smiling. “It’s my newest invention. Three pieces of human and reploid friendly cocoa.”

“ _Wait. Ciel! I want_ _us to talk about the research regarding_ _-_ ” Being forced to hold onto the box, X should have seen the act of aversion coming. He also didn’t like the idea of playing messenger. He knows Zero would never let this issue down if his best friend gave a box of chocolate to him… X internally cringed. ‘ _What sort of excuses will I give this time?_ ’

 

[Unfortunately, Ciel didn’t want any excuses.]

 

“It’s a healing item. It’s better than an energy tank. Give it to Zero and if you can cheer him up, I’ll take the break you want me to undertake.” Ciel has that no-negotiation voice and X secretly hates himself for allowing this female to learn the business world. Yes. Ciel will eventually learn how to mimic the harsh world since she’s a genius, but it would’ve been in a later date.

“ _Giving Zero chocolate isn’t going to cheer him up! It might have_ _work_ _ed_ _in the past_ ~~ _with Axl’s shenanigans_~~ _,_ _but_ _he_ _might have_ _conditioned himself not to fall for the same trap again._ ” X asked for a reconsideration but Ciel remained insistent to her claim. “X. We will never know unless we try. I know it’s been so long since we last seen him, but I believe you are the one he needs to see the most. Be innovative and give him motivation to come back here. I’ll help as much as I can because I...I-”

 

“ _You love him~_ ” X teased. Ciel pushed the cyber elf’s face with the palm of her hand, blushing. “Q-quiet you!”

“ _What’s wrong? It’s true, isn’t it?_ ” X tried to resist it and made his face looked funny. “ _E-everyone knows ‘bout it and Z isn’t angry! Congratulations!_ ~~ _Layer wasn’t so lucky_~~ _._ ”

“X! How can you be so cheerful when you recently lost your body?!” Ciel complained and all X did was laugh. “ _Ciel. I’ve lived long enough to understand my enemies. Losing my body isn’t much of a big deal. Zero.. He’s different._ _Affection and comfort is what he needs right now, especially when he’s out in the battlefield._ ”

“Well I-! I don’t like that mindset! I want to change it.” Ciel stood up, glaring at her parent figure. “Stop being reckless and think about the other party’s feelings!”

“ _Ciel..._ ” X turned silent, before responding back. “ _Don’t you_ _and Zero_ _act the same?_ ”

“Zero’s special!” Ciel blushed and X realized he doesn’t know what Ciel’s feelings for Zero is anymore. It’s close to companionship and romance, but it also feels friendly and distant. X blames it all on Ciel’s interaction with fellow research colleagues. He knows what that environment’s like. X **was** a scientist in the past.

‘ _Shit. What if Zero knows Ciel doesn’t know what Love is and merely using it to his advantage?_ ’ X can feel the thought of doubt crawl on his back. Ciel did learn human emotions from an android, that being X. _X who has a loose understanding on the conception of love._ X shook his head, remaining firm.

 

**Zero and Ciel love each other.**

 

‘ _That’s fact. Must I test it? No. Doubt would only crumble the foundation._ ’ X answered, deep in thought. “ _I might not make it in_ _ti_ _me._ ”

“But you know where Zero is.” Ciel stated the obvious. “And don’t you dare say you have no connections because I heard from the Cyber elves that you’re a constant wandering info gatherer. It’s also the fact that Zero told me that you have a strange connection with the Z Saber.”

“ _I swear he’s going to judge me..._ ” X mumbled with a pout as Ciel brightened up with her victory. “ _Anything else?_ ”

“Don’t come back until Zero returns to the base.” Ciel watched her father grow exasperated. Crossing her legs, Ciel watched the Cyber elf groan with resignation.

‘ _This is why Alouette looks up to her big sister. Ciel usually thinks one step ahead of people..._ ’ X covered his face, looking down at the box. ‘ _Or maybe Ciel finally made one for cyber elves?'_

“ _Can I eat one?_ ” X peeked and sighed for the how manieth time when he saw Ciel shake her head. “No… However, you can take the sensory data after a reploid partially consumes it.”

“ _You mean after the reploid spits the chocolate out._ ” X made it blunt. Ciel whistled, looking away. “It’s not meant for you father.”

“ _That’s a yes… Ah nuts._ ” X sighed, still resentful for the fact his adopted daughter has yet to tell him: what sort of relationship she has with Zero (after X is sure he matched these two before **Operation Righteousness Strike** ), the Soul research and the sweet prototype E-crystals she made. [X feels like another headache is coming over.] He wished he were still alive to drink some reploid oil and get conked up. That would be nice… “ _I might as well tell Zero to spit out the last one for me to eat._ ”

“Don’t! That’s gross~ How about find someone you _trust_ give you a taste instead?” Ciel giggled, unaware her suggestion was accepted. “Better get going.”

 

“ _This isn’t over, hear me?_ ” X rolled his eyes, hearing the human laugh before vanishing. Well. Not really vanishing per say, but enter into another dimension not usually visible to unmodified vision (more like gene tampering).

“ _Time to find Zero then..._ ” X sighs once more, standing in a dark plane most researchers, Cyber elves or reploids would like to call as the **Cyberspace**. Traveling is faster when you’re in the Cyberspace unless you meet a vengeful ghost. X doesn’t really know how many people can travel in this plane, but Zero’s one of them. His children can also do so, recalling Fefnir and Leviathan utilizing the plane for their game of tag.

 

* * *

[Zero POV]

  

“ _Zero?_ ” A familiar blue cyber elf called out, appearing beside Zero as the reploid knelt in front of the abandoned capsule. On the capsule lay an assorted array of flowers as a sign of respect for the dead.

“X...” Zero mumbled under his breath as the blue program knelt beside him. Placing a box of chocolate on the ground, X nudged his shoulder. “ _Like I said, not your fault. I’m not angry and... I have chocolate~!_ ”

“I don’t feel like eating…” Zero knew Ciel sent the cyber elf to his area, but another voice in his head told him X did this out of volition. It’s been a month and nearing two weeks since Elpizo last destroyed his friend’s body and set the Dark Elf loose… Zero is almost over it. The word **almost** stretched as the swordsman thought of all the alternate outcomes he could have done to save X as well as the fact he visited Yggdrasil every day.

“ _Try it_ _. I hear eating chocolate helps._ ” Said companion pushed the small box closer to his knees. Zero subconsciously reached forward to grab onto X’s hand yet the cyber elf moved away.

“ _Zero..._ ” Watching Zero’s expression – empty, the blue cyber elf sighed and decided to stand up. “ _I know you need your alone time but you should do other things like_ (X picked the flowers Zero offered) _helping the Resistance or_ (X sat on his capsule) _eating the chocolate I gave you._ ”

“You… are unbelievable.” Holding onto the box, Zero also stood up and sat beside the cyber elf on the improvised-throne. X smiled, “ _I know I am. O_ _pen it!_ ”

 

“...” Watching X get all excited for the item on his lap, Zero had to open the container and saw… three pieces of round cocoa. Zero blinked, finding it useless _yet expected from the cyber elf_. Zero didn’t want to be harsh, but he said it. “Consumption of this confectionery will give me no benefit.”

“ _It’s a..._ _a gift_ _I got_ _from one of the children while I was visiting_ _Neo Arcadia_ _. T_ _ry one! Come on~ Do it for my sake-_ ” X’s smile fell, but he tried to divert the subject. It became more obvious for Zero. “ _Since I’m a cyber elf and all, chocolate is practically like a haphazard in my system._ ”

“...Fine.” For X’s sake, Zero decided to pick one of the Bonbons with a white Sakura flower pattern on it. Popping it into his mouth, Zero stated the obvious. “It tastes like chocolate.”

“ _Too vague. Tell me more._ ” X raised his legs and hugged it close, resting his head on his knees to stare at the poker-faced reploid. Zero decided to eat another one with a crisscross pattern as he stared at the last Bonbon. “It has a taste of passion fruit and caramel.”

  
“ _A Passion Fruit Caramel bonbon?_ ” X wanted to confirm and Zero couldn’t help stare at the curiosity within the cyber elf’s eyes. Zero agreed, “the fruity taste complements the sweetness of the caramel.”

“ _Can you try one more?_ ” X pleaded and Zero couldn’t find it in himself to say NO. Opting to look away from the cyber elf instead, Zero heard X drop his legs and glanced to the side and saw X leaning close to his neck with the elf’s right hand resting on top of his own. “ _Do it for my sake?_ ”

“For you...” Zero resigned and kind of expected to have his face few inches away from the gleeful cyber elf. Zero forced himself to remain stoic, pretending everything was fine ~~with the cyber elf so close~~ and gazed at the last one.

“ _Cherish it okay?_ ” X requested, following his hand as it touched the last one. A bonbon with a golden rose embellish at the center. Zero thought the way X’s gaze followed the chocolate in his hand was sort of-correction. Downright adorable. Zero followed, stating. “My last.”

“Happy-?!” Zero got cut off as X leaned upward and pressed his lips against his. Frozen in place, Zero couldn’t process the situation as the cyber elf had the bytes to invade his internal system. Connected for one point five seconds, Zero found his system sending out errors and a report about a security breach from a malware as X pulled away.

 

“…” Zero sat dumbfounded, staring at the satisfied cyber elf sitting on his lap. X was more like a virus, coming in and out as he pleased ~~not like Zero would refuse him~~. Realizing the trick, Zero hoped his cheeks weren’t showing the temperature in his system.

“ _Delicious~_ ” X commented, licking his lips _and having Zero stare at him_. Unaware of the chaos happening in the red reploid’s head, X continued. “ _I’m sorry for stealing your data. I just really miss the taste of chocolate and I hope that would take your mind off-_ ”

“You...” Zero struggled to vocalize his feelings, trying to grasp the situation _and his composure_. “You kissed me…. For the taste of chocolate?”

“ _Yes. That was the only way to obtain converted data in general._ ” The cyber elf explained and wondered why Zero was heating up. X tilted his head, placing a hand on Zero’s forehead. “ _You don’t look well, Zero._ ”

“...” Zero didn’t comment, looking up for any recent holiday he might have missed and then narrowing down an explanation for X’s actions. It came down to… Happy Valentines day?

‘An outright declaration?!’ Zero’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what to say… Actually, he did.

 

**Two can play that game.**

 

“I accept.” Zero declared and X literally toppled over, falling on his back to the ground at Zero’s audacity. This time, it was X who was surprised at Zero’s strange answer. Inclining forward, Zero saw the cyber elf crawling on all fours away from him. "When is our next date?"

“ _That wasn’t my intention! You hear me?! I just wanted you to get over me a-and!_ ” X stood up and turned towards Zero, shaking as he pointed at the reploid accusingly. Also, X was blushing as he realized the repercussions of his action. “ _And I don’t want to be the female! I refuse! Not to the likes of **you**! I only miss the taste of-_ ”

“You’re right. By tradition, the male must articulate his answer a month-no. Few weeks from now.” Zero agreed, teasing the embarrassed cyber elf. “However, you knew giving this gift early on would insult both of us. Don’t worry… I won’t let you down X!”

“ _W-why do I even bother?!_ ” X complained before vanishing. “ _Go back to the Resistance and talk to Ciel! She misses you!_ ”

“...” Zero stood up, formulating a vengeance plan for the upcoming event.

 

Determined, the reploid smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, there's going to be a time skip and a change of POV just like the first story in the series.


	2. Preparing for Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dr. Weil prepares for his grand scheme in ruling Neo Arcadia and Copy X comes to bother him. Dr. Weil decides to visit Omega instead and... is greatly surprised at the situation.

Dr. Weil sighed at the incompetency of his subjects as he sat on his self-made throne – at the secret portion of Neo Arcadia. Ever since he helped repair and placed Copy X into the throne, he’s been handling the paperwork and actions of the military-judicial system. Modifying the Eight Gentle Judges as well as monopolizing the Military force of Neo Arcadia sets him one step forward to success. The loss of the Four Guardians from their original place was needed for him to obtain full authority. However, this also aggravated the number of issues piled onto his plate. One of this would be the weather system for agrarian work to satiate those pathetic pigs below. Another one being the set of holidays for the month.

 

Indeed the Day of Love influenced the actions of both the Reploids and humans as the hallways and even the meeting room was decorated in those disgusting ornaments. The worst part of the event was the fact it was the male populace who exerted greater effort in creating accessories and food items for their potential mates. It was infuriating, not like Dr. Weil expected to receive chocolate but the fact that blasted copy of his nemesis decided to participate on the event as well. Consequently, the scientist concluded the citizens to offer tribute towards their loving Ruler. It came to his surprise when the copy entered his room holding a box of chocolate. Yes. Dr. Weil wondered how retarded the reploid was to offer him chocolate. Yes. Him. The same human having his consciousness implanted into a reploid. The same one with the floating head and thus, unable to eat any item!

 

‘Surely, the true X isn’t that dim-witted as to offer an object for the sheer hell of it.’ Dr. Weil’s right eye twitched as the Copy smiled at him. Holding onto the box of chocolate, the scientist offered the best fake smile he could come up with without looking like an ingrate. “Thank you for the pleasantry, Master X.”

“You are w-welcome, Dr. Weil.” Copy X smiled and Dr. Weil struggled to bash his head to the wall at the naivety of the copied copy. It was utmost unfortunate how Dr. Weil couldn’t add more common sense into the revived reploid, planning to destroy the fool later to finalize his plan of dominating the government.

“If that is all, I would like to return to my work, master.” Dr. Weil bowed and floated away. Heading to the Command Center, Dr. Weil knew the blue reploid was following him with the loud footsteps. Obedient like Omega but a different strain of obedience, Copy X may be following him out of sheer curiosity or suspicion. Dr. Weil feigned ignorance but decided to change course.

“A-are we really going to execute C-ciel?” Copy X asked, hoping to decrease the number of casualties. Dr. Weil is well-aware how much the Copy wanted to try convincing the other fake Zero into coming to their side. It was a flawed decision, but a decision Dr. Weil refused to comment on. Let the copy do whatever it pleases. Copy X pouted, “can we t-try to talk to t-them first? I-I’m sure C-ciel’s system w-will b-benefit Neo A-arcadia.”

“If she continues defying your will then it is inevitable.” Dr. Weil agreed like the faithful subject he is. Like her ancestor, Ciel inherited that naivety those meat bags adored. “Of course, we must consider the duration Dr. Ciel had with the mavericks. They may have brainwashed her into believing her doubts. The crimson reploid, on the other hand, may require aid in his memory. He is suffering from memory loss based on the reports from the previous generals.”

 

“I am s-somewhat remorseful f-for s-stripping my g-guardians’ positions and reverting t-them into ordinary c-citizens. M-maybe I was albeit h-harsh?” Copy X is rambling again. Dr. Weil remembered his moments with the original X, but with the topic of world warfare and over-worldly experiments. Copy X fiddled with his hands, looking down. “M-maybe I should h-have demoted t-them as soldiers t-to your army? I-I’m sure they w-will be of g-great help!”

 

“I beg to disagree. Your guardians do not favor my place in the council. They may lead a coup d’ etat or destroy the coherency of each company.” Dr. Weil told truthfully, conscious of the green reploid’s suspicion against him. Having the title of Sage, Harpuia is the most detrimental reploid in his journey towards partial world domination. Partial since the Dark Elf can only control the Reploid population. “Do not fret Master. I am sure your Guardians are in proper hands.”

‘Hopefully, they’re rusting away in the reploid disposal facility.’ Dr. Weil added in his head, remembering the state of the three Guardians. Fortunate how the last one self-destructed few years back or his deeds would be exposed immediately. Moving to more interesting matters, the Ciel System sounds promising for his cause. SYSTEM C.I.E.L. Convergent Ignition by Energen Linkage. A very narcissistic name for someone as innocent-looking as Ciel. ‘Note to self. Do not belittle DNA altered human beings who has a fascination with Cyber elves. Speaking of Cyber elves, is Omega getting along with those whiny bytes? Surely, given the time, Omega would realize their usefulness no matter grating they are on the nerves… No. They’re most probably used. Worse. Omega destroyed them to end his minute suffering.’

 

“W-where are we going?” Copy X inquired, trailing as if following the scientist was a common occurrence. Dr. Weil snorted, having a disdain in discussing matters with naive individuals.

‘No. Weil. Remain calm. Stick to the plan, no matter how degraded your status may be and the level of competence presented to your nemesis’ lookalike.’ Dr. Weil reasoned with himself and looked to his right to see the temporary Ruler walking alongside him. Curious blue eyes focused solely on him, the Copy walked like that of a leader. A leader he respected in the battlefield and Human committee, but not in a normal setting. Dr Weil responded, “I am going to check on Omega’s condition. He will be necessary in capturing Mo- the Dark Elf.”

“I see. This is b-because the Dark Elf r-requires a c-container correct? Having O-omega not only as a container b-but a u-user to her abilities may e-effectively end t-the Resistance and o-other conflict. You are w-wise for obtaining her c-children as part o-of the search team.” The blue reploid smiled at the doctor’s intentions. “I-i’m glad for having y-you as an a-adviser compared to t-those other h-humans. B-but… I-I was w-wondering i-i-f the p-populace w-would accept Omega’s e-entry back to N-n-neo Arcadia?”

“If you clarify any suspicions against the reploid with his current actions then I am sure your citizens would accept Omega as a savior to our cause.” Dr. Weil lied, aware majority of the human population wouldn’t be able to live long enough to encounter the Elf Wars. In fact, Dr. Weil is amazed how no one wrote his name or Omega’s during the Elf Wars. Fascinatingly stupid, humanity has amazed him with their idiocy. Copy X hummed, looking forward on seeing the Messiah. “Y-you are always right. Omega i-is just misunderstood. D-deep down, he hopes t-to better h-humanity.”

‘By utter destruction.’ Dr. Weil grinned to himself, recalling the revelation he found upon the discovery of the late Dr. Wily’s notes. He has no idea why majority of the Science Community are fixated on X’s anatomy when there’s Zero. A creature of pure logic and purpose. Dr. Weil knew he had the war if not for the revival of Zero in the mental sense. He underestimated the owner of the body. A beginner’s mistake he will not commit again. Okay. He can’t reassure that since majority of the lot are deficient in the intelligence department.

 

“I too w-wish to visit Omega. He’s b-being really talkative n-nowadays. In fact, I-I remember s-seeing him hold a b-bag of c-chocolate.” Copy X’s words made Dr. Weil backtrack. The image of his greatest masterpiece baking chocolate?! True. Dr. Weil likes humiliating his enemies and sometimes, his allies but Omega of all people?! It’s bad enough Dr. Weil ordered Omega interact with the two miniature Mother Elves. Now, he has to imagine Omega doing other humane deeds such as using the oven or cleaning the dishes. The scientist starts gliding in a faster rate, hoping this is all but lies.

“W-wait for me~!” Copy X wailed, dashing behind him as the scientist reached the elevator. Pressing the button to reach the lowest level of Neo Arcadia – Sub Arcadia, Dr. Weil was half-sorrowful when Copy X reached it in time. Turning to face him, Copy X frowned. “U-usually, I w-would penalize your i-impudence but y-your concern with O-omega is u-understandable. B-be glad I am m-merciful.”

“Thank you, Master X.” Dr. Weil did a mock bow and watched the elevator do a countdown. Closing his eyes, Weil tries to recall the tasks he gave to the red demon. Learn how to utilize the two Cyber elves, learn how to goddamn speak _since he already fixed the reploid's synthesizers and linguistic system_ and observe and analyze his fake’s actions. The last one wasn’t needed but Dr. Weil was compelled to do so after he himself watched a livefeed of the fake. Spurred by an unknown motive, the Zero residing in that fake body is definitely the original with the haste movement in accomplishing the Resistance.

 

> “ _W-who are you to… put out my flames?” One of the Eight Gentle Judges uttered. Cut in half, the reploid continued living with his core intact yet he lay vulnerable on the ground. Walking towards the reploid without even a scratch, Zero placed his Z-saber back to its place and muttered. “Still alive?”_
> 
> “ _Lord Weil will get you, though… Make no mistake-?!” Using his bare hand, Zero mercilessly plucked out the **Fire Body chip** out of the Blazin’ Flizard’s conscious body. “Aaaarrghh!!!”_
> 
> “ _...” Holding the chip, Zero stared at the dying reploid and stepped on the reploid’s chest._
> 
> “ _He’ll cover the whole world in flames… you’ll see.” The reploid whispered, blood coming out of his mouth. Barely conscious, the Blazin’ Flizard continued droning. “You can’t put out the flames… of our new worl-”_
> 
> “ _ **Pathetic.** ” Without any hesitation, Zero stomped his foot all the way to the ground. Destroying the core, the Judge’s blood splatter all around him. Zero blinked, taking his bloody boot out and walking away for the next mission._

 

The scream of Blazin’ Flizard echoed in his workshop loud enough to wake up Omega, having Dr. Weil requiring to reevaluate his strategy. Omega only showed amusement, eventually storming off to the training room. Dr. Weil hoped Omega would be swayed by the past because Dr. Weil was already disappointed with the first time Copy X and Omega met. Instead of verbal assaults and/or vicious battle, the two stared at each other and greeted each other without much of a glance. **Infuriating.** Dr. Weil found Copy X and Omega’s interaction so tiresome, the scientist found himself observing the other Zero destroying anything in his way.

 

*thunk.

 

“ _How does it taste?_ ” A voice Dr. Weil thought was long dead asked, followed by another voice that both individuals in the elevator knew.

“...don’t know.” Omega was speaking. Not just the garbled nonsense but a straight human-understandable dialect. Copy X and Dr. Weil took tentative steps forward, listening to Omega speak once more. “Do you… want?”

 

“Hehe! Omega’s blushing!”

“Haha! Omega’s looking away!”

 

“Omega?” Copy X called out, opening the door to reveal the mess in the workshop.


End file.
